


5 Times Magnus Couldn't Fall Asleep Without Alec (and one time he did)

by mellyb6



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda Fics, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Head of the Institute, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, M/M, Nighttime, No Angst, Robert Lightwood - Freeform, Soft Husbands, There's a baby, conversations at night, cute boyfriends, cuteness, slices of life, soft boyfriends, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyb6/pseuds/mellyb6
Summary: 5 Times Magnus Couldn't Fall Asleep Without Alec (and one time he did)Literally what the title says





	5 Times Magnus Couldn't Fall Asleep Without Alec (and one time he did)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Zee's prompt: "Magnus can't sleep without Alec by their side." It's short and fluffy because angst is bad and also because if I don't pay attention, short fics turn into monsters and I don't have time to write long fics right now. So it's short and cute (I hope) and I hope you'll like it!

**5 Times Magnus Couldn't Fall Asleep Without Alec.....**

~~~~~~~~~~

**1.**

_Set somewhere in 2B around 2x15_

The tik tok of a clock is loud in the loft. Magnus tosses and tosses in bed clutching the throwing the bedsheet away then drawing it back up to his chest. The tik tok is too invasie in the silence of the night. Magnus is wide awake, aware of every little intrusive sound which makes the passing hours insufferable. He kicks his leg in his giant bed, gathers the pillow close to his cheek and wills his eyes to stay shut but to no avail. He can't settle and he sighs so loudly. It's been hours.

That bed is suddenly too big and empty and cold without Alec in it. He should be able to fall asleep without him and yet here he is. It's the first night in about a week that Alec isn't staying over and one would think a week isn't long enough to get used to sharing a bed with someone new. One would be wrong.

Magnus is contemplating casting whatever spell would help him on himself, because thinking about how warm Alec's arms won't summon him, when his phone buzzes. He reaches for it. 2 am. Maybe the universe is on his side.

Alexander _Hey I think I forgot a sweater at your place?_

It's folded on a chair, waiting to be picked up. Magnus smiles at the phone.

Magnus _Why are you worrying about sweaters at this hour?_

Alexander _Did I wake you up? Sorry_

Magnus _I can't sleep_

Alec sends a sad face emoji and somehow it sends flutters through Magnus' veins.

Alexander_ I'm just going to bed. I wanted to wear it to sleep._

Magnus _Sweaters aren't pajamas, Alexander_

Alexander _Who cares about what they wear to bed except you?_

Magnus grins to himself, realizes he misses Alec a lot more than he'd care to admit.

Magnus_ It's here. Come pick it up whenever you want _ **💖**

(The sooner the better)

Alexander _I'll swing by tomorrow?_

Magnus _Can't wait_

Alexander _And maybe....Can I take you out somewhere?_

Even if Magnus had been stirred from his sleep by the texts, he'd be as awake as could be now. This is adorable and Magnus had been missing adorable for too long.

Magnus _Anywhere you want. I'd love that._

He's been suggesting most of their dates so it's a nice surprise. Alec sends a happy face emoji and Magnus thanks the gods that he was awake or else he would have missed out on the cutest interaction.

Alexander _Great! Love you. Sleep tight now._

Magnus _Love you, too xx_

Magnus flops back on his back, phone still in hand. His eyes land on the green sweater that he conjures up to his side and that's as close to Alec as he'll get tonight. But there's always tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~

**2.**

_Set right after 2x20_

Everything is quiet. It's been quiet for a few minutes. A dull in the conversation but it doesn't matter. Alec's soft breathing is soothing and so is the steady rise and fall of his chest under Magnus' hand. He's missed this. Hugs and cuddles.

If it wasn't for Alec's hand drawing random patterns on his back, Magnus would think he's fallen asleep. Magnus shuffles closer to his boyfriend in the hug, cheek on his chest and Alec tightens his hold. It was only a few days but breaking up was an absolute nightmare so now that they've talked it through and they're good, Alec has no rea desire to let go. Not tonight. Not for hours.

His fingertips brush Magnus' hair at the base of his neck before they carefully run through it. Magnus stretches and sighs, the sound close to a purr and Alec chuckles above his head.

“That nice?”

Magnus can only hum in agreement, looking up. It's dark in his bedroom but the curtains are still open. They literally just lay down on the bed fully clothed after coming from The Hunter's Moon. They haven't moved since. Magnus can see Alec's soft smile and his eyes.

“I've missed you,” Magnus confesses, not for the first time that night.

“I've missed you, too.”

Then Magnus yawns and Alec draws back with a scoff, trying to sound offended.

“Am I boring you already?” he teases.

Magnus scrunches his nose, shakes his head. Clothes rustle. He plays with the hem of Alec's t-shirt.

“Never. It's been a long day.”

“Yeah.”

“And a long couple of days. I haven't slept that much.”

Magnus sighs then, tries to stifle another yawn. Make-up gone, he rubs at his eyes. Alec shuffles in the bed so he can face him as they lie on their side. He tries to study Magnus' face in the darkness. He didn't get much sleep either. He traces the edge of Magnus' cheek and Magnus leans against the rough fingertips.

“I've missed this, too,” Magnus adds. “Actually, I've missed everything about you,” he eventually admits. “That bed didn't feel right without you in it.”

Alec snorts at the innuendo and Magnus rolls his eyes when his brain catches up with what his mouth said. He swats at Alec's thigh playfully but leaves it there anyway. It's warm and familiar.

Magnus scoots closer and Alec's face is so close his quiet breath washes over Magnus' cheeks.

“I couldn't sleep without you there. I just....couldn't. I've gotten too used to you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“For my beauty sleep, it sure was.”

“I'm here now,” Alec whispers before they kiss and Magnus hugs him with all he has. “Also, I've gotten quite used to your bed as well.”

Magnus's smile stretches on his boyfriend's lips. He settles his head in the crook of Alec's neck, breathing in. He closes his eyes at the softness of Alec's lips on his forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~

**3.**

_Set somewhere in 3A after 3x06_

Alec throws his head back, refraining from rolling his eyes. Whatever the Head of the Moscow Institute is saying is full of jabs at his family, at the “disgrace” that Maryse is for having been exiled. And that's withouth counting all they must be saying that he can't hear in the noise of the cocktail party. Jabs at his mother and sneering at him.

He knows his worth and he's been more efficient than half of the other attendees. He hates formal Clave functions. Hates them even more when no one is allowed to accompany him.

He downs his glass of champagne, reaches for another one. He meets his father's eyes, sees how much of a drag this evening is for him as well and he decides he's had enough for the day.

“I'm off to New York,” Alec says, his empty glass clinking on the table.

“You can stay the night at the house,” Robert offers. Tomorrow is yet another day full of meetings. Alec is half hoping for a demon outbreak in the city so he can escape political duties which strain his patience.

“I know. I'm needed back home. Magnus will portal me back in the morning. I won't be late, don't worry.”

“I'm not.” He pats Alec's back.

Alec smiles wearily, makes his way to one of the warlocks working for the Clave. The ones that most of the Shadowhunters are ignoring. Alec knows their names, has made a point to get to know them and the man actually smiles at him before opening the portal.

All the noise disappears for the quiet street in front of Magnus' building and Alec lets out a relieved sigh. Rolls his shoulders.

The loft is dark and silent but the front door opens on its own and Alec smiles bright.

“Tell me you weren't waiting for me,” he calls out.

“How could I? You were supposed to spend the night in Idris,” Magnus replies from the bedroom.

He's sitting in bed, surrounded by books that he shuts and piles on the floor while Alec kicks off his shoes, sheds his clothes and joins him under the cover in record time.

“Can't sleep?” he asks, giving Magnus a peck on the lips then kissing his cheek.

“Something like that, yeah.”

“That's what I'm here for.”

“Lucky me.”

“Nah,_ I'm_ lucky. I needed to be home.”

Magnus reaches for his hand, squeezes tight.

~~~~~~~~~~

**4.**

_Set right after 3x14_

“You can have all that closet space and you know how most of this works but tomorrow we'll have Underhill go through the security protocols so you have access to everything you need,” Alec explains, making room in his bedroom for Magnus now that he has to stay at the Institute.

Magnus is sitting on the bed, legs crossed, nursing a glass of whiskey, procession all of it. Ignoring the headache.

There's a commotion somewhere in the hallway and voices growing louder. Well, one voice.

“I swear to the Angel I'm surrounded by incompetents. How can you even think, ugh. Izzy is gonna destroy me. It's not even....she should go after them. I can't even....”

Jace's voice grows louder and louder and Alec stands at attention, stopping his explanation.

“It's gonna take hours and I can't fucking believe, ugh. At least I...”

The doorknob suddenly rattles but it's locked and Magnus startles in spite of himself when Jace pounds on the door.

“What the fuck, even the door is, ugh. Come on! Can something just work tonight. I don't even have a stele, this is ridiculous.”

Alec takes pity on his brother and goes to open the door then. Partly to stop all that noise but also because he is midly concerned by what the problem might be. He wouldn't want his Institute to go up in flames.

Jace is taken aback by the door opening.

“Alec? I had no idea you even used that room anymore. I thought it was empty. I, uh, need a spare....Oh hey, Magnus!” he adds, realizing Alec isn't alone.

“What's the matter?”

“Ah....it's nothing.”

“That didn't sound like nothing.” Alec narrows his eyes.

“I'll take care of it, really. I just need your spare stele coz....”

Another loud commotion interrupts them from somewhere in the distance. Jace winces. Alec rolls his eyes. Sighs. Magnus is definitely intrigued.

“I'll be back in a few,” Alec tells Magnus who waves him off.

“Go be a boss.”

“What even is happening in this Institute when I'm not around?” Magnus can hear as Alec closes the door and the voices grow fainter and fainter.

He toasts to himself, swallows the rest of his drink. He scolds, surveying a room he's only been in a couple of times but that he's supposed to now sleep in. Homeless that he is.

He eyes the few clothes he's salvaged from his apartment. He pouts, conjures up some new ones and for lack of a better thing to do, settles in bed.

It's hours later when Alec eventually comes back, mumbling about walking hazards and actual children. He tones it down when he realizes Magnus is in bed but the grumbling kind of continues and Magnus can't help but snigger.

“What happened?” he mumbles into Alec's shoulder after he's turned on his side, shuffling closer until he can spoon him. His lips are warm on Alec's skin and it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. His shoulders relax. He touches Magnus' hand thrown over his stomach.

“Made a mess with ichor in the weapons' room. Izzy's gonna have their hide in the morning.”

“I'd like to see that.”

“Oh I believe you will.”

“Yeah,” Magnus sighs and Alec squeezes his hand in comfort.

“Did I wake you up?”

“I wasn't sleeping,” Magnus shakes his head and hair ruffles on the sheets. “I was waiting for you.”

“Everything's gonna be all right. You know that, right?”

“Everything is already all right, Alexander,” Magnus says with another gentle kiss and the rise and fall of Alec's chest against his skin lulls him to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

**5.**

_Set after 3x22_

Alec nearly drops his mug when Magnus calls out from the living room.

“Darling, I'm home!”

Alec curses, dabs at the coffee on the counter and watches, dumbfounded but happy, as Magnus strides towards him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Wow, that hurt,” Magnus jokes but Alec soothes it with a kiss. He's missed him.

“No, I meant, hi.”

“Better. Let me fix that for you, Magnus points at the coffee stain on Alec's t-shirt and then it's perfect once again. “Coffee, uh?”

It's almost 11pm. Perhaps Alec would actually have had a heart attack if he had been in bed sleeping when Magnus had shouted. He shrugs instead.

“I've brought some work. I didn't think you'd come back so soon.” He wasn't expecting him until the day after.

“Yeah, well, last night was absolutely dreadful without you so I skipped tonight's party.”

As great as warlock extravaganza and meetings can be, and as great as staying with Catarina and Madzie was, Magnus was -in a spectacular turn of events no one could have foreseen- longing for Idris.

He rests his hands on Alec's shoulders, anchors himself there and kisses Alec's smirk.

“Besides, I wanted my husband.”

Alec's mouth spreads into a wider smile, never growing tired of hearing these words. He's forgotten about his coffee now.

“Let's get you to bed to make it up then.”

“What about your work?”

“What work?” Alec replies, grabbing Magnus' hand and dragging him more than willingly to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

**.....and one time he did**

_Set after 3x22_

Alec is quite pleased with himself to have been able to finish his workload for the day so early. That's without counting on all the people stopping him on his way out. It takes some of his precious time.

It's late afternoon when he eventually makes it home. Still early enough for it to be a surprise. Perhaps he should consider working from home instead.

The loft is very quiet, though, sunshine filling the living room. Barely any voice and for a second he believes it might be empty.

Then joyous babbles erupt from the nursery and Alec smiles brighter. So does the baby playing by herself in her crib when she notices him. She squeals.

“Hi, pumpkin! What are you doing?”

She reaches her tiny arms up and she may be 9 months old she still feels lighter than a feather to Alec. A comforting weight though. She giggles at the loud kiss on her cheek.

“How much did you tire Papa, now?”

Magnus is fast asleep in the armchair by the crib. Legs outstretched, head at an awkward angle. Alec feels for him. Balancing his daughter on one arm, he draws a blanket on his husband, letting him rest some more.

“We'll let him sleep a bit more, what do you say?”

She's looking at him with wide eyes, listening intently as they settle in the living room with her toys.

Who is he kidding. If he brought work home he'd never get anything done. He'd do like Magnus does. Ignore everything but their angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm on Twitter, come say hi @ mellyb6


End file.
